Surprising Allies
by CeruleanHolmes
Summary: Shinichi takes the temporary antidote and is talking about morals with Hattori and Hakuba, when evetually he finds himself locked in a room. why exactly did he get locked in that room? well, that's for me to know and you to find out. Read first chapter to see if you like it, for summaries are meant to be vague. Rated M is only a precaution. KaiShin and how much fun that will be!


So this came about when joking in a PM with CrescentMoonTenshi and soon after was elaborated into a more detained story, so she is the Co-writer for this one. there will be another chapter soon, i would expect about a week though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters. I want to have enough rights to not have to put disclaimers up on side stories, but alas, I don't. I just own the plot of the story below. (stupid disclaimers always kill the happiness...)

* * *

Shinichi's POV

Hakuba, Hattori, and I all walked into my house, words rolling off their tongues with worry deeply embedded in them. As we made our way to the library- I always felt most comfortable here- the conversation continued.

"So ya decided to take the temporary antidote so as not to leave her on her birthday. But what if someone from the organization spots ya? What will you do then?" Hattori asked bluntly.

"The antidote is only for 24 hours. And as long as they don't see me change back then everything will be fine." I informed yet again, then in a saddened tone continued, "Besides, by the time the night is over Kudo Shinichi will be gone once again..."

Hattori and Hakuba both noticed the change in tone, and their faces crumpled with a sense of understanding. "Kudo... " Hattori breathed.

" I'm fine Hattori, I knew that was the case before I even took it. I'm lucky enough to be able to even change back at all. Hakuba, did you find anything out?"

For the first time since entering the house, or rather in his opinion, mansion, Hakuba spoke, " from what I have gathered, It appears our initial assumption is correct. The occasional snipers aiming at KID during his heists are indeed from one of the factions of the Black Organization. How he managed to get them chasing after him I have no information on as of yet."

" Maybe that's why he invites police to his heists, so they can't move around freely despite the risk of being caught..." Hattori wondered aloud.

Hakuba thought about that for a moment. As plausible as it may be, he couldn't put a whole lot of faith in the reasoning. With the smirks KID always showed after the police had fallen in his traps, he had to think that KID invited them purely to see them hanging from the ceiling by multi-colored superglue and things along those lines. He could practically swear that KID enjoyed the effect he had on the task force more then the heist itself. " I don't know for sure... But that does make sense."

" I don't think I could imagine KID behind bars. It just doesn't seem right in a way. The jewels he steals are never really stolen, only temporarily displaced, considering he returns them before he even leaves the building. Plus with the 'No one gets hurt' policy it is somewhat enjoyable. To just solve the riddles and enjoy the chase without anyone being hurt in the process. It's a reprieve almost. That space in jail could really be better used for all the murderers out there..." I paused before beginning again, " In fact, part of me wants to make sure he doesn't wind up in jail..." When I looked up from my thoughts I saw a look on both Hattori and Hakuba's faces that I don't think I had ever seen either of them wear. It was a cross between shock, disbelief, anger and determination. At this I realized that I had just said all of that out loud.

When Hattori grabbed my arm though I was a bit confused. "Kudo, come with me." not that I really had a choice, considering that at this point he was pulling me down the hall and up to the 4th floor with Hakuba leading the way. I faintly wondered when they had been able to figure out the inner workings of my house so well, but soon forgot that when they were shoving me into one of the less commonly used rooms and locking the door behind them. I knew they were right outside the door, I assume trying to make sure I didn't try to leave, but I still didn't know why in the world they had locked me up in the first place. I could gather that it was due to what I had said about KID, but that didn't explain their rash behavior. Hattori may be hotheaded but never would I imagine him the type to lock anyone up (or take any action that relatively agreed with the actions of Hakuba) and Hakuba well, I didn't know him all that well but he seemed to be a rather fair person in general.

" Can either of you explain why exactly I was just shoved into this room, and the door locked?" I asked, aggravation showing in my words. A few minutes had already passed since the initial locking of the door, but when I failed to understand their reasons I figured I should just ask them directly.

When given nothing but a snort (which I believed to have come from Hattori) as an answer I began to think out my options, I could just sit here like they wanted, but something didn't seem right with the two detectives. At which point I began thinking out my options on how to leave. They were standing at the door, making that exit unusable, and I was in a room on the 4th floor. The room had one window, so I thought about leaving from there, but upon closer inspection I realized there wasn't any way for me to climb out without breaking a few bones on the way to the ground. So how exactly was I going to get out? There were quite a few secret passageways in the house, but none connected to this particular room.

My thoughts were then interrupted by a scream which appeared to be located directly across the street from my house. " KYAAAAAAAAA! He's... He's dead!"

At this I jumped off the dusty bed I was sitting on. Had someone really just screamed that somebody had died!? Locked in this room I can't do anything to help! Maybe i could take my chances with that window... No, not allowed. Then I could hear both Hattori and Hakuba Run off in the direction of the stairs. _'I guess I can calm down a little, they'll be there_', I thought._ 'Wait... Why is there another set of footsteps coming towards the door?'_  
Sure enough, calm, confident, almost silent footsteps were walking straight towards the door to the room I had been enclosed in. These footsteps did not belong to either Hattori or Hakuba. But They did sound familiar... When the footsteps had found their way to directly in front of said door, I could hear the distinct metallic sound of the lock being picked. Then, a moment later, in which most would assume to short a period of time to pick a lock, Kaitou KID walked in.

"KID!? What are you doing here?" I spoke with surprise and suspicion playing around my voice. Honestly, I was a bit befuddled.

KID smirked, fully expecting this reaction. " Well, what kind of person would I be if I let my ally be locked up? Especially when that ally hasn't don't anything warranting being locked up." he replied in a playful yet serious tone.

"Ally?"

"well yes. You did just say that you would rather not see me behind bars. I would call that an ally wouldn't you?"

" Not exactly. I'd just say that means we aren't enemies. I wouldn't go to the extent to say allies though." as I said this I could hear I silent chuckle from KID. But that's also when I remembered the scream from before.

KID noticed the suddenly serious look that had sprawled itself across my features (cause of coarse, he's always watching) and grabbed me by the shoulder before I could bolt out the door to investigate. "Don't worry, no ones dead over there. It's just a diversion, my friend Crescent is out there tricking Tantei-san and Tantei-han. Had to get those two away from the door somehow didn't I?"

" A diversion?" with a snort, I muttered, " It's just like you to do that."

"Oh really? I thought it was a bit out of character!" KID exclaimed with mock surprise, " Now why don't we leave, considering I don't believe you'll be free for long if they come back to see you out." his voice echoing how crucial his point was.

I wanted to protest but I knew he was right. But even if his words were true, as a detective, the concept of being rescued and carried away by a phantom thief was not exactly on the top of a list of logical things to do. And yet it was the only logical option. " I guess your right about that."

Yet another KID smirk later there was his signature_ 'poof!'_ and then I was somehow in his arms. "How... How did you...?" I stuttered. I never had managed to figure out exactly how he managed to do things like that, not with out me feeling it happen at least.

"I magician never reveals his tricks," he snickered back. At this point in time he was already walking up to the window. When we got to the window he jumped out (me still in his arms) and engaged his hang glider. although right before we jumped I could have sworn I heard footsteps racing towards the door...

The glider picked up air better then I had expected from such a low height, and we were soon flying high in the sky. From what I could tell we were about 600 feet above the ground.

Once we had been flying for roughly 5 minutes, I gathered myself enough to ask the question that had been plaguing me for the entire duration of the flight and then some. I had already shifted into a more comfortable position (or well, as comfortable as one could get when being carried in someone else's arms 600 ft. above ground, you'd subcociously feel like you were going to fall any moment.), " So... Where are we going then?" I really had no idea where he planned on taking me.

KID just looked down long enough to wink my way before stating, " You'll see."

Back at the Kudo house, Hattori and Hakuba ran as fast as they could back to the room where they had looked Shinichi up in. Upon reaching the stairs they saw the door was wide open, which just gave them an extra boost in speed. How could they have been so stupid to have left the door unguarded!?

When they arrived at the entrance they saw no one inside the aforementioned room. The window was wide open with the curtains fluttering in the wind. Both of the detectives ran to the window hoping to see their captive below the window, to their dismay no one was under that window. Little did they know the person they were searching for was flying right over their heads, with the one person they had been trying to keep their fellow detective away from.  
How were they supposed to know the supposed death had been a diversion if they hadn't gone to investigate?

* * *

Now the question I'm hoping many people will ask themselves, is why exactly, were Hattori and Hakuba trying to keep KID away from Shinichi? That's the whole first chapter typed out though. Did anyone else have to attempt to make the face of "shock, disbelief, anger, and determination"? quite an interesting face isn't it?

~Ceru Holmes


End file.
